lets_playwebtoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela O'Neill
Angela O'Neill is the typical fiery redhead whose typical reaction is a violent outburst. She is a support character in the Let's Play series. Her World of Warquest character is Signy the Valkyrie. History Angela is a childhood friend of Sam's and attended Bennington Elementary together. She had a history of failing in academics and bullying other students. Her teacher, Ms. Almany, attributed this poor behavior to being raised with sextuplet older brothers. Despite that, Angela and Sam formed a close bond and Angela became her protector. Angela was assaulted several years ago by a man who she returned the favor on by breaking three rips and rupturing his left testicle. Appearance Angela is fairly tall with cherry red hair and green eyes, and freckles that she covers with makeup. She is lean muscled with a shapely figured. Angela usually wears skin tight clothes that show off her figure, stating that she doesn't dress this way for anyone but herself.Episode 65 Personality Angela is an aggressive person with a hot temper and a good heart. She has intense feelings of fear and shame over her assault and channels that into rage. Her first response to any rage she feels is to become physical, attacking both Marshall Law and Link Hudson after they had hurt Sam's feelings. Despite this, Angela loves her friends dearly and would do anything to keep them safe. Relationships Friends * Dee Parker: the owner of The Daily Grind, a coffee shop that Angela frequents. They became friends through Sam. * Link Hudson: a friend of Angela's that she met through Sam. Angela secretly has a crush on Link and has harbored her feelings for him because of Sam. She refused to tell Link when she had been assaulted and felt betrayed by Sam for telling him as he was the last person she wanted knowing that. * Sandra: a friend of Angela's that cosplays with her and Vikki. * The Rare Spawns ** Abe Calhoun: guildmaster of The Rare Spawns. ** Dallas Hudson: a member of The Rare Spawns. Angela isn't too thrilled with Dallas's behavior and generally chooses to ignore him when they're not in raids. He is friends with Angela by association. ** Edgar: a member of The Rare Spawns. He is friends with Angela by association. ** Kyle: a member of The Rare Spawns. ** Olivia: a member of The Rare Spawns. She is friends with Angela by association. ** Sam Young: a member of The Rare Spawns. Sam is Angela's best friend since elementary school and sees herself as Sam's personal bodyguard. Even at the suggestion of Vikki to ask Sam to do a sexy cosplay with them, Angela refused to ask Sam as she still sees her as a sweet, innocent girl. ** Vikki Song: a member of The Rare Spawns and Angela's roommate. Vikki's is one of Angela's best friends and her voice of reason when she's raging. Family * Older Brothers: although they are never introduced, Angela's sextuplet brothers are briefly shown bullying her in a flashback.Episode 90 Gallery Angela O'Neill Concept Art.png|Concept Art Angela O'Neill Player Stats.jpg|Player Stats References Category:Characters